The heart
by DarkAngelAria
Summary: Evangeline had grown up to be his perfect wife, the queen had handpicked her when she was only eleven years old. From that day she had been groomed to be the perfect wife and perfect queen, her emotions and personality were stripped. Replaced with whatever the queen wanted, even her name was replaced. Rape/Non-con/ Murder
1. Prologue

Evangeline had grown up to be his perfect wife, the queen had handpicked her when she was only eleven years old. From that day she had been groomed to be the perfect wife and perfect queen, her emotions and personality were stripped. Replaced with whatever the queen wanted, even her name was replaced. She was no longer Evangeline, the queen renamed her 'Duchess' as if the young blonde was a dog. However, she had a plan. A plan to take over wonderland. Not because she wanted the crown, she couldn't care less about the crown. It was the people, she was tired of seeing people die over the conflict the queen had started with the Cheshire clan. They had married their youngest female off to the mad hatter, yet a year into their marriage she had gone missing. No-one could find her, it broke her father's 's never wise to break a Cheshire cat's heart, See a cat is wild. They take what they want when they want and no-one can stop them.

Duchess took a deep breath, and pushed open the double door's to the ballroom and stepped in. She wore a long white wedding dress, the neckline was pure diamond's the fabric was cut into a keyhole between her breasts. The waist was held together with a diamond broach the size of her fist and the fabric felt as light as air and as smooth as water. Stepping forward she stopped at the prince and bowed respectfully, and he bowed in return. Unbeknowest to her that the queen had planned something terrible for her new daughter in law. Something that neither Duchess, Nor Jack could ever forgive. Yet, in a turn Duchess had planned something special for the queen as well. She would have her crown, she would help her people. She would have a good life and NOT be the queens doll any longer.

* * *

Alright, I know I know this is a teenty tiny chapter. But I promise there will be more. This is just a prologue and I will be getting the first chapter up super soon! Honest im working on it right now!

/wp-content/uploads/2013/12/sheath-wedding-dress-with-extravagant-beaded-neckline-and-keyhole-back . jpg


	2. The queen's virgin

Duchess was settling into married life, yet although Jack and herself were married the queen had forebode them from consummating their marriage just yet. Today she was reading a book in the small library, Jude had gone off for some business out of the red palace and so Duchess was left alone. At least for a while until she heard the door open, turning her head she looked at the queen and bowed. "Your majesty." She said kindly, although she couldn't stand the woman. "Good evening Duchess." She said kindly, "I have been looking for you." She walked over to the woman. "Would you care to walk with me?" she questioned. Duchess stood up and set down the book, she straightened out the silver sundress with the cut out sides as she walked over to the woman. "You see, I have been queen for a very long time." Said the queen softly as they exited the room, "And sometimes even queens are wrong." She continued. "When they are wrong sometimes they have to fix what they have done wrong." She looked up at Duchess. "Do you understand?" she questioned, "I-I think so your majesty." Stuttered Duchess looking at her. "I was wrong starting my fight with the Cheshire family and they have asked something of me. Really they have asked it of you." She waved with her hands. "Of me your majesty?" she questioned, "Yes, The high King of the Cheshire clan wants something precious from you." Said the queen a cruel smirk twisting her face.

Duchess was confused as she watched her mother in law, they stopped at Duchess' room and the queen patted her hand gently. "Go inside you will see." She smiled, Duchess felt fear hit her heart. "Go on child." She said gently, Duchess reached out and opened the door and stepped into her room. The door closed behind her and she could see a mass in the corner, the candles casted a light across the grey and purple fur. The man stood up straight and dropped his fur's to the ground, "A Cheshire." She whimpered and turned to grab the handle but the door wouldn't budge. "Oh, so the queen did keep well on her promise." The man, he was quite human in his appearance except he had large grey cat ears on the top of his head and a long tail that swished with each movement. "Wh-what did the queen promise you?" she stuttered. She was getting bad at that, "The new queens' virginity, and the new queen's first child." He shrugged nonchalantly. Duchess' deep blue eye's widened, The Cheshire's were wild. They didn't care about anything, reaching out a single claw pulled at her dress pulling it away from her skin.

Duchess cried out in fear her hands covered her bare breasts as she fell to her knee's in front of the cat. She felt a broken sob escape her lip as he forced her up, kicking her feet wildly she tried hard to get away from the creature as he pinned her over the bed. Her knee's shook, "Please gold… Jewels anything!" she sobbed. He didn't respond instead without warning he thrust his cock deep inside her, the small pocket of blood broke and lubricated his thrusts. With each thrust she let out a small cry of pain, her fingers digging into sheets. He groaned behind her, obviously enjoying himself. "Don't worry our child will cause peace." He said and leaned down biting hard at the back of her neck making her scream out against. Shifting away from her he turned her over to face him his fingers pinned down her wrists and he thrusts deep into her body again. He bit down at the round of her breast, causing her to cry out. Her body, and mind, were shutting down.

He had his fill of her that night, she was broken and bloody and every time she had started dozing off he would rape her again. She lost count after seventeen, but thought it might be somewhere around thirty-two time's. Placing a chaste kiss on her lip's he smiled, "I will see you again… your majesty." He said and opened the door to leave. She felt him inside her, she felt his seed trying to take hold of her. Rolling on her side she broke into sobs once more, She felt the bed move under the pressure of someone's weight. "I am sorry Duchess, I would've done it myself but I am old." She said, "You will see that this was for the best." The queen said almost kindly. "Minnie, Get our young princess into a warm bath and tend to her wounds. We do not want them getting infected." She said gently. Minnie nodded and walked over and held the woman up, Duchess whimpered as she was led to the bathroom. Her entire body hurt and she simply wanted to sleep, she was alone here. Her mother was sick and couldn't be here with her. Her sister was off getting married to her own betrothed and so Duchess was alone, slipping into the hot water she let out a staggered breath. "I am sorry my Lady is it too hot?" questioned Minnie. Nothing was too hot, not right now. She hoped that the hot water would burn him off of her.


End file.
